Raging Within
by Babika
Summary: When Kenshin kills again, he feels that he has lost the battle of inner turmoil. What are the psycological reprecussions? And in light of that, how will Kaoru react? Read to find out what happens!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! Though I am willing to make an offer on it…or even buy stock!

Stock Index: RK 1921.18 13.11 Don't ask…

On with the story!!!!

-------------

"Yahiko, what if this was on the street? You would be dead right now! Never _ever_ leave your face open like that. How many times do I have to tell you? It just goes in one ear and out the other-"

"Ok, ok!!! Shut up, Ugly." Yahiko returned to his former sparring stance to prepare himself for Kaoru's rehearsed attack. He felt his heart begin to beat. Kaoru had been extra tough on him today and his performance was less then exceptional. He glanced over at Kenshin who was observing the lesson from his usual spot. Kenshin motioned to Kaoru's left with his eyes.

_So I should watch her left side…_Yahiko nodded with understanding.

Kenshin tried his best to stifle a yawn. Yahiko had been practicing this move for over 45 minutes! Kenshin simply didn't understand why the kid couldn't make such as simple defense attack.

"Just keep calling me 'Ugly', shrimp!" Kaoru muttered absently as she mechanically performed her side slash for the millionth time. While expecting Yahiko to go for her right side again, she was met with a surprise. CRACK!! Yahiko blocked her blow from the left and then circled the bokken around, thus connecting with Kaoru's nose!

"You brat!!!!!!!!" Kaoru roared as she cupped her hand over her bleeding nose. "You!!!"

"Oro…Yahiko, go get Kaoru-dono a rag." Kenshin made his way over to Kaoru.

"No, no! It's ok Kenshin. Yahiko, don't go anywhere. It was a good move! I want you to practice with Kenshin while I go take care of this."

Yahiko was too triumphant to hear. "Did you see that Kenshin?! I actually understood your signal!"

"You were signaling him?!!!!" Kaoru glared at Kenshin. "Yahiko get me a wet rag!"

Yahiko high tailed it from the practice room.

"Kaoru-dono …" _Get a backbone_, _Himura,_ Kenshin told himself. "This one does not think you're being reasonable today." _As a matter of fact, she hasn't been reasonable all week. _

"Here!" Yahiko tossed the rag into the dojo and left before he could be scolded further.

Kenshin picked up the rag and began to gently dab Kaoru's nose.

"I guess you're right Kenshin…it's just that I…lately…" She looked up into his eyes. "Kenshin?"

---------------

It smells good. The blood. Battousai smiles at that smell. It is said that the sense of smell brings back the most vivid memories. Blood is like a drug. It's metallic scent permeates the air. _Now doesn't that bring you back, Himura? _

Kenshin swallowed and the dabbing slowed to a stop. He knew the impulsive affect that the smell could have on him at completely random times. Completely isolated times. Usually it was when fighting, but never such a minor mishap as this. He felt quite shaken that Battousai was so desperate to resurface.

He wiped the last bit of crimson from her nose. "It looks like it's stopped, Kaoru-dono."

TBC!!!! I hope you liked it!


	2. The Visitor

The weirdest thing happened in school…I was tossing a flag in band, when it came down and hit me in the face, thus giving me a bloody nose! How ironic considering it happened after I wrote chapter 1 of this story…

Anyhow, thanks so much for the reviews everyone! It does provide one with motivation.

-----------------------------

Kenshin lifted the sopping garment to shield his eyes from the sun and squinted at the golden orb through the dark fabric. He was always happy to do chores for Kaoru, but not particularly at noon when the sun was beating down into his eyes. _Ah, well, just one more to go! _Once finished, he threw the remainder of the dripping mess into his basket and returned to the dojo.

Everything was serene. There had not been an occurrence for two months now. No old enemies, no saving the government's ass, no rescuing Kaoru-dono from homicidal maniacs!

Kenshin felt stagnate. He glanced back up at the cloudless sky for a brief moment before sliding the door shut.

So maybe he did miss the fighting…a little bit. _You miss it. But You do get to fight with Kaoru and Yahiko. Baka, that's not fighting; Your soul yearns for it. When do you get to spill blood?_

Kenshin gritted his teeth. It was like trying to repress a monster! Fortunately no one was home, otherwise everyone would see how insane he was. The rurouni knew that even when he was fighting with the sakabatou, he inwardly rejoiced when he elicited blood from his opponent. It was like a game; get as much blood out of him as you can without causing mortal harm. "No." He shook his head.

"'No' what?" Kaoru stuck her head in and grinned. "Premium tofu tonight, Kenshin!!" She waved the package at him.

Premium or not, Kaoru could make it taste worse than burnt lard. "I'll make the rice then, Kaoru-dono."

------------

The lights penetrating through the paper door made funny stripes on the walls. Kenshin was very familiar with this pattern and would sometimes stare at it for several hours to clear his mind and wait for sleep. Or maybe sometimes he would take a walk.

Suddenly, the pattern was disrupted and Kenshin's hand touched the hilt of his sakabatou. He sunk into the shadows in quiet readiness. He knew it was a man by the chi, which seemed to permeate each atom of psych. The shadow paused before the door and then seemed to stoop down.

_Why don't you open it? _Kenshin silently beckoned the man. The figure passed and the footsteps faded away. The rurouni wasn't laying back and letting the battousai do all the work! He padded quickly to Kaoru's room, his number one priority, and entered ghostlike.

_No one here_. Kenshin breathed a quick prayer of thanks and did a thorough ground check. Whoever it was had no intention of staying and probably wanted to get in and out as fast as possible. Something white caught his eye. He bent down and felt a folded piece of rice paper sealed with one of those western wax stamps.

----

Ok! This is all I could muster with my bad case of writer's block!


End file.
